Słodka dieta
by Tina Silver
Summary: Akcja zaczyna się jakiś miesiąc po zakończeniu Yumeiro Patissiere Professional i toczy się w Londynie. Trochę cukru, ale samo anime jest słodkie, więc...


**Autor**: Tina  
**Beta**: brak  
**Fandom**: Yumeiro Patissiere i Yumeiro Patissiere Professional  
**Uwagi**: Akcja zaczyna się jakiś miesiąc po zakończeniu Yumeiro Patissiere Professional i toczy się w Londynie.

_Napisane na Multifandom Półmaraton 2015 na Gospodzie pod Złamanym Piórem._

**Słodka dieta**

Londyn zdecydowanie miał w sobie coś wyjątkowego. Nie był tak elegancki i romantyczny jak Paryż, ani tak zdyscyplinowany i harmonijny jak Tokio, przypominał bardziej mieszankę różnych kultur. Żywiołową, kolorową i nieco zwariowaną. Choć mieszkali tu już od miesiąca, Ichigo wydawało się, że codziennie widzi Londyn po raz pierwszy. Te same dźwięki każdego dnia w jakiś sposób brzmiały nieco inaczej, zupełnie jakby miasto było żywym organizmem, niezdolnym dwa razy odtworzyć tej samej melodii. Tak samo było z zapachami. Codziennie szła z domu do kawiarni o tej samej porze, mijając te same kramy i sklepy, a jednak zapachy ciągle się zmieniały. Fascynowało ją to. Marzyła o tym, by ich słodycze były równie niezwykłe jak wszystko wokół. Chciała zrobić coś, co pozostanie w pamięci na dłużej, a jednocześnie przy ponownym skosztowaniu będzie można odnieść wrażenie, że coś się zmieniło. Nie miała jednak pojęcia jak to zrobić i czy było to w ogóle możliwe.

– Amano, co ty tam robisz? Zaraz będzie połączenie!

Kashino stał w drzwiach, patrząc na nią niecierpliwie. Zerknęła szybko na zegarek i sapnęła, widząc, która jest już godzina.

– Już idę! – zawołała, zeskakując z parapetu i poprawiając spódnicę, która musiała się jej podwinąć, gdy siadała.

Gdy weszła do kuchni Kashino i Lemon siedzieli już przy stole na którym stał otwarty laptop. Zdążyła usiąść na ostatnim wolnym krześle w momencie, gdy rozległ się sygnał połączenia. Zaraz też na ekranie pojawiła się postać Henri-senseia.

– Witajcie – zaczął. – Mam nadzieję, że zdążyliście się już przyzwyczaić do Londynu? – Widząc ich potaknięcia, ciągnął dalej – Cieszy mnie to. Zatem, jak wam idzie prowadzenie kawiarni? Czy udało wam się znaleźć sposób na przyciągnięcie klientów?

– Otworzyliśmy kawiarnię dopiero dwa tygodnie temu – zauważył szybko Kashino, spoglądając na Henri-senseia z powagą. – Wciąż dopiero poznajemy gusta naszych klientów. Londyn nie jest tak wytworny jak Paryż i trzeba czegoś więcej niż tylko dobrej receptury i najlepszych składników, by zrobić dobre wrażenie.

– Przypomina bardziej Nowy York niż Tokio czy Paryż – zgodziła się Lemon. – Myślę, że musimy znaleźć coś, co będzie pasować do tego miejsca, tak jak zrobiliśmy z Mari.

Mężczyzna wysłuchał ich uwagą, potakując w milczeniu, aż w końcu zapytał:

– Macie na to jakieś pomysły? – Spojrzał po nich, zatrzymując wzrok na Amano. – Ichigo?

Drgnęła lekko, zaskoczona, że zwrócił się właśnie do niej. Zmarszczyła brwi i po chwili chaotycznie wyjaśniła jak ona widzi atmosferę Londynu i to w jakim kierunku powinni pójść.

– Niestety, nie wiem jeszcze jak to przekazać za pomocą słodyczy – zakończyła ponuro.

Henri-sensei przytaknął lekko i po chwili milczenia, stwierdził:

– Spróbujcie znaleźć sposób na wyrażenie swoich odczuć związanych z tym miastem, a na pewno wam się uda. Za miesiąc się z wami skontaktuję i chciałbym, żebyście zrobili przez ten czas znaczące postępy. Musicie podwoić wasz teraźniejszy dochód. – Spojrzał na każdego z nich po kolei. – Powodzenia! – I zanim zdążyli coś powiedzieć, rozłączył się.

* * *

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mnie tu zaciągnęłaś!

Słysząc czyjś ostry ton, Amano odwróciła się w stronę drzwi. Do środka wchodziły właśnie dwie dziewczyny mniej więcej w jej wieku. Obie były wysokie, szczupłe i modnie ubrane. Każda miała też idealny makijaż. Na twarzy jednej z nich widniała jednak wyraźna niechęć i Amano zastanawiała się czy chodziło o ich kawiarnię czy może o coś innego, gdy dobiegł ją głos drugiej z dziewczyn:

– Przestań, chyba raz do roku mogę sobie pozwolić na coś słodkiego, prawda? W końcu mam dzisiaj urodziny.

Amano uśmiechnęła się szeroko, słysząc o urodzinach klientki. Była pewna, że mogą przygotować dla niej coś specjalnego z tej okazji. Nie zdążyła jednak ruszyć do kuchni, by porozmawiać o swoim pomyśle z Kashino, bo zamarła w bezruchu.

– Raz w roku – powtórzyła za swoją koleżanką pierwsza z dziewczyn. – Dobrze wiesz, że tak to się zawsze zaczyna. Najpierw mówisz sobie „To tylko raz do roku", po czym stwierdzasz „Przecież raz w miesiącu to niewiele". Aż w końcu będziesz się objadała ciastkami codziennie! A wtedy błyskawicznie stracisz swoją figurę i zapomnij o marzeniach! Żaden facet nie będzie chciał na ciebie spojrzeć. Weź się rozejrzyj, to jest Londyn! Tu masz tylko jedną szansę i mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz jej zmarnować przez głupie słodycze!

Serce biło jej jak oszalałe, gdy słuchała gwałtownych słów dziewczyny. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Naprawdę byli ludzie, którzy ciągle odmawiali sobie słodyczy? Dla których ich jedzenie było najgorszym grzechem? Wiedziała, że sporo dziewczyn co jakiś czas stosuje różne diety. Pamiętała, że Kana-chan przez jakiś czas jadła tylko dietetyczne ciasteczka zbożowe, a i inne jej koleżanki raczej ograniczały cukier. Amano jednak nigdy nie czuła potrzeby, by zmienić dietę czy ograniczyć jedzenie słodyczy. Tak naprawdę nie była w stanie sobie tego wyobrazić. Gdy była młodsza mama próbowała zmusić ją do zdrowego odżywiania, ale ostatecznie nie udało jej się to. Może dlatego, że Ichigo najbardziej na świecie kochała właśnie słodycze? Tylko dlaczego w takim razie tak wiele osób tak się pod tym względem pilnowało? Może to nie oni zachowywali się dziwnie, ale ona?

Otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia, mimochodem zauważając, że kłócące się dziewczyny opuściły kawiarnię. Rozejrzała się po kawiarni i ze zdziwieniem zdała sobie sprawę, że kilka dziewczyn siedzi tylko przy czarnej kawie. Jakoś tak, nie zwróciła na to wcześniej uwagi. Przyjrzała się im bliżej, dochodząc do wniosku, że wszystkie były ładne, zadbane i szczupłe. Nagle zawstydziła się trzech kawałków szarlotki, które zjadła na śniadanie i pięciu czekoladek zjedzonych podczas lunchu. Co pomyślałyby o niej te wszystkie dziewczyny, gdyby wiedziały ile słodyczy już dzisiaj zjadła? Poza tym mimo wszystko wiedziała, że trochę jej do ich sylwetek brakuje. Może i nie była gruba, ale do szczupłych też raczej nie należała. Według mamy miała po prostu kobiece kształty, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie tylko o geny tu chodzi. Jej zamiłowanie do słodyczy oraz fakt, że nie miała zbyt wiele ruchu bardzo się do tego przyczynił. Zagryzła w zamyśleniu wargę. Kashino co prawda twierdził, że lubił ją taką jaka jest, ale być może nie chciał jej urazić? Przypomniała sobie nagle te wszystkie wdzięczące się do niego klientki i zacisnęła mocno szczękę. Też mogła ograniczyć słodycze, jeśli tego chciała. I zrobi to, jeżeli jej figura ma na tym zyskać.

* * *

Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, by zauważyć, że Amano zachowywała się inaczej niż zwykle. Przede wszystkim prawie w ogóle się nie uśmiechała, co w jej przypadku było naprawdę dziwne. Straciła też swój entuzjazm i od kilku dni chodziła z nieprzeniknioną miną, co chwilę się zamyślając. Dziwiło go to i, co musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, czuł dziwny niepokój odnośnie tych zmian. Tym bardziej, że nie wiedział, co za nimi stało. Czyżby nie podobało jej się w Londynie? Ale przecież to właśnie Amano cieszyła się najbardziej na ten wyjazd. Ona też najwięcej czasu spędziła na jego zwiedzaniu. Jeszcze tydzień temu Kashino powiedziałby, że była szczęśliwa, że tu jest. Teraz jednak wcale tak nie wyglądała i naprawdę chciał znać powód. O dziwo na tę chwilę nie mieli nawet żadnych problemów związanych z kawiarnią, na które mógłby zrzucić jej osowiałość.

– Może tęskni za rodziną? – mruknął w zamyśleniu.

Ale przecież ostatnie dwa lata spędziła w Paryżu i nie zachowywała się w ten sposób. Zresztą, zwykle każde swoje zmartwienie leczyła słodyczami, a nie zauważył, by jadła ich więcej niż zwykle. Właściwie powiedziałby nawet, że jest wręcz odwrotnie. Westchnął, patrząc na nią przez kuchnię. Miał nadzieję, że cokolwiek jej było, szybko wróci do równowagi. Do tego czasu pozostawało mu mieć ją na oku. Przez moment obserwował jak delikatnie miesza czekoladę, uważając, by temperatura nie wzrosła za bardzo, a para nie dostała się do miski. Oderwał od niej wzrok, gdy Lemon weszła do kuchni i od razu zapytał:

– Jak idzie?

– Nieźle. Skończyło się czekoladowe ciasto, więc możesz jakieś zrobić.

Zamyślił się na chwilę, zastanawiając, jakie ciasto może przygotować, by zaskoczyć klientów. Po chwili skinął głową, mówiąc:

– Przygotuję coś nowego.

– Świetnie! – zawołała z entuzjazmem Lemon i Kashino musiał przyznać przed sobą, że brakowało mu równie energicznej reakcji Amano. – Ichigo-chan, zmienisz mnie na sali?

– Jasne, właśnie skończyłam – przytaknęła Amano, odkładając ganek do zlewu i zalewając go wodą. W drzwiach posłała im jeszcze blady uśmiech, na co znowu coś ścisnęło mu się w żołądku

* * *

Od trzech dni pracował nad nowym deserem z gorącymi malinami i gorzkim kremem kawowym. Właśnie posypał całość ciemnym kakao i odetchnął głęboko. Skończył.

– Skosztuj mojego nowego deseru z malinami i kawą – zwrócił się do Amano, która myła naczynia.

– Później spróbuję, idę właśnie zmienić Lemon-chan – odpowiedziała i wyszła zanim zdążył zareagować.

Zaraz też do kuchni weszła uśmiechnięta blondynka, od progu mówiąc:

– Ichigo-chan mówiła, że skończyłeś swój deser, jak go nazwałeś?

– Piekielna lawa – wyjaśnił i podsunął jej jeden z pucharków.

Podniosła go i przyjrzała mu się z uznaniem. Zanim jednak zanurzyła w nim łyżeczkę, spojrzała zdziwiona na pozostałe dwa pucharki stojące na stole.

– Ichigo-chan jeszcze nie kosztowała?

Odwrócił wzrok, mówiąc:

– Powiedziała, że później spróbuje.

Lemon tego nie skomentowała, taktownie skupiając się na deserze. On jednak nie potrafił przestać o tym myśleć. Nigdy wcześniej Amano nie zignorowała możliwości skosztowania nowych słodyczy. Odkąd ją poznał zawsze pierwsza chciała wszystkiego spróbować i wręcz się oburzała, gdy ktoś nie chciał się z nią podzielić. Uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie pierwszych miesięcy w Akademii. Doskonale pamiętał z jakim podziwem obserwowała ich ciasta i jak się uparła, że im dorówna. Potem uczyła się po nocach, często do rana ćwicząc w szkolnej kuchni. To właśnie wtedy uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę zależało jej na tym, by robić słodycze. Teraz jednak miał wrażenie, że ma przed sobą kogoś zupełnie innego, bo na pewno nie była to ta zwariowana dziewczyna, którą znał.

* * *

Pakował właśnie desery dla klientki, gdy zobaczył, że Lemon zabiera ze stolika ledwie napoczęte ciastko. Z jeszcze większym zdziwieniem stwierdził, że był to Uśmiech Anioła. Dokończył obsługiwanie klientki i szybko podszedł do Lemon.

– Coś nie tak z ciastem? – Wskazał na niesiony przez nią talerzyk.

– Klientka twierdzi, że jest przesłodzone – przyznała.

– Przesłodzone? – zdziwił się, wiedząc, że koncepcja tego deseru opiera się na kontraście słodkiego z kwaśnym.

– Powiedziała, że jadła je już u nas i smakowało inaczej – wyjaśniła Lemon, zmartwionym tonem.

Kashino zmarszczył brwi i spróbował kawałek. Co dziwne, klientka miała rację – deser nie smakował tak jak zawsze. Przymknął w zastanowieniu oczy i po chwili rzekł stanowczo:

– Wycofaj cały Uśmiech Anioła. – Ruszył w stronę kuchni, zatrzymując się tylko na chwilę, by zapytać Lemon – Poradzisz sobie tutaj?

Poczekał aż skinęła głową i wszedł do kuchni.

* * *

Przygotowywała właśnie składniki do zrobienia tarte l'orange, którą po raz pierwszy zrobiła wspólnie z Kashino na praktykach w Paryżu, gdy właśnie on wszedł do kuchni. Słysząc z jakim trzaskiem zamknął drzwi, spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

– Coś się…

– Co to jest? – przerwał jej, kładąc przed nią napoczęty deser.

– Nie rozumiem – przyznała, zerkając niepewnie to na niego, to na pucharek.

– Pytałem, co to jest, bo to na pewno nie jest Uśmiech Anioła.

– Co? – Spojrzała na niego wstrząśnięta. Co miał na myśli, mówiąc, że to nie był jej deser? Przecież sama go robiła!

– Czy ty to w ogóle kosztowałaś? Krem i mus są przesłodzone. – Spojrzał na nią chłodno, na co przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. Nie mogła uwierzyć w jego słowa. – Nawet klientka wyczuła różnicę!

– Przesłodzone – wyjąkała oszołomiona, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Tak, przesłodzone – warknął. – Wiedziałabyś o tym, gdybyś to skosztowała. – Kashino spojrzał na nią zdenerwowany. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, co się z tobą dzieje? Bo cokolwiek to jest, sprawia, że twoje słodycze są niedobre.

Amano patrzyła na niego przez chwilę bez słowa, po czym opadła na stojący obok stołek, zaciskając mocno pięści złożone na kolanach. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że doprowadziła do tego, że jej najlepszy deser, jej duma, wyszedł niedobry. Łzy same poleciały jej z oczu. Nie dziwiła się, ze Kashino był zdenerwowany. Też by była, gdyby on się tak zachował. Ufał jej, wierząc, że zrobi wszystko jak najlepiej. A co ona zrobiła? Zawiodła. Nie tylko jego, ale też Lemon-chan i Henri-senseia. Taki błąd mógł ich wiele kosztować, wiedziała przecież jak wiele zależy od reputacji. Gdyby klienci się do nich zrazili, ich odzyskanie byłoby bardzo trudne, o ile nie niemożliwe. A wszystko to, byłoby tylko jej winą.

– Amano?

* * *

Mimo swoich obaw odnośnie jej dziwnego zachowania, nie wpadłby na to, że może się to odbić na słodyczach. Choć przecież powinien mieć to na uwadze, już to przecież kiedyś przerabiali z Mari. Spojrzał na nią niepewnie. Nie wiedział jakim cudem przesłodziła swój popisowy deser, ale nie spodziewał się, że zacznie płakać. Tymczasem siedziała na stołku, zaciskając mocno dłonie, ze łzami spływającymi jej po twarzy. Być może stało się coś o czym nie wiedział? Ale dlaczego miałaby to przed nim ukrywać? Poza tym Vanilla też wyglądała na zaniepokojoną.

– Amano? – Słyszał niepokój w swoim głosie, ale to nie była pora na przejmowanie się takimi błahostkami.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy uniosła w jego stronę swoją zapłakaną twarz. Jej oczy, tak zawsze żywe i radosne, były teraz pełne zwątpienia i smutku. Nigdy nie widział jej w takim stanie. Nawet wtedy, gdy przeniosła się do Akademii i wszyscy się z niej wyśmiewali było w niej więcej energii. Nie wiedział, co zrobić, by do niej dotrzeć. Łamało mu się serce. Amano zawsze była szczera i bezpośrednia, co tak bardzo w niej cenił, bo przecież był taki sam. Teraz jednak wyglądało na to, że nie zamierzała powiedzieć mu, co się stało. Czuł się bezsilny. Zaczął żałować, że nie było z nimi Andou i Hanabusy. Może przed nimi by się otworzyła? Choć przecież zaprzyjaźniła się z Lemon, a mimo to nic jej nie powiedziała. Westchnął, tym samym przyciągając jej uwagę.

– Doprowadź się do porządku, a ja zrobię nowy Uśmiech Anioła.

– Nie musisz! – zaprzeczyła, zrywając się na nogi. – Sama go… – Urwała, chwiejąc się lekko.

Miał tylko kilka sekund, by ją złapać.

– Ichigo? Ichigo! – Położył ją na ziemi i nachylił się nad nią, próbując ją jakoś ocucić. W ogóle jednak nie reagowała.

– Nic jeszcze nie jadła.

Spojrzał zdziwiony na Vanillę, która wisiała nad nimi, wykręcając sobie nerwowo ręce.

– W ogóle mało ostatnio je – wydusiła z siebie. – I nie je nic słodkiego!

Kashino zmarszczył brwi. Nie wiedział, co mogło skłonić Amano do niejedzenia słodyczy. Sam pomysł wydawał mu się abstrakcyjny. Odgarnął jej włosy z czoła, patrząc na jej bladą twarz.

– Zabiorę ją do lekarza, a wy powiadomcie Lemon – zdecydował w końcu, zwracając się do Vanilli i Chocolat.

– Chcę iść z Ichigo! – zawołała niemal natychmiast Vanilla, ocierając łzy rąbkiem fartucha. – To moja wina! Powinnam jej pilnować!

– Ktoś musi… – zaczął, ale przerwała mu Chocolat:

– Porozmawiam z Lemon-chan i Mint, idźcie już, nie ma czasu.

* * *

Chodził zdenerwowany po korytarzu. Czekał aż lekarka skończy badanie i wpuści go do środka. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko trwa już dobrą godzinę. Zazdrościł Vanilli tego, że mogła być w środku, podczas gdy on musiał czekać na jakiekolwiek wieści. To pewnie nie było nic groźnego. Może po prostu źle się dzisiaj czuła i zrobiło jej się słabo? Jeżeli jednak było to coś poważniejszego, to zamierzał ściągnąć do Londynu kogoś ze swojej rodziny. Nie na darmo przecież miał w rodzinie niemal samych lekarzy, by ich nie wezwać, gdy byli potrzebni. Nawet jeżeli wszyscy inni go zignorują, wierzył, że może liczyć na swoją siostrę. Wolałby jednak, by jej pomoc nie była potrzebna.

Jego rozmyślania przerwał odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Szybko się odwrócił i spojrzał na lekarkę stojącą w progu. Nie wyglądała na specjalnie zmartwioną, ale może starała się zachować neutralność. Wziął głęboki oddech i wypuszczając go powoli podszedł do niej.

– Co z Ichigo? – zapytał nieco ostrzej niż zamierzał.

Lekarka jednak wydawała się rozumieć jego zdenerwowanie, bo uspokajająco podniosła rękę, mówiąc:

– Spokojnie, to tylko osłabienie. Miała bardzo niski cukier i ogólnie chyba mało ostatnio jadła. Wygląda też na to, że się przemęczała. Wiesz coś na ten temat?

Kashino potrząsnął głową.

– Nie miała więcej zajęć niż zwykle. Nic też nie wiem o tym, żeby była na jakiejś diecie.

– Tak, no cóż, czasami dziewczęta coś sobie ubzdurają i podupadają w ten sposób na zdrowiu – stwierdziła lekarka, zapisując coś w swojej kartotece. – Ale to nic wielkiego. Wystarczy, że nie będzie się przemęczała i zacznie więcej jeść, wtedy wszystko wróci do normy.

– Będzie musiała zostać w szpitalu?

– Nie, nie sądzę, by było to konieczne. Powinna poleżeć jeszcze z godzinę i możecie iść. Podałam jej elektrolity, które powinny zacząć działać do tego czasu.

Przytaknął, mimowolnie się rozluźniając. Chwilę jeszcze porozmawiał z lekarką, w końcu jednak pozwoliła mu wejść do pokoju Ichigo, ostrzegając go, że może być jeszcze nieco skołowana.

* * *

Miała wrażenie, że leży na czymś miękkim, co było o tyle dziwne, że ostatnie, co pamiętała to pobyt w kuchni. Dlaczego więc miałaby leżeć? Do tego miała chyba zamknięte oczy. Właśnie miała je otworzyć i sprawdzić, dlaczego leży, gdy dotarło do niej, że słyszy dobiegające gdzieś z boku głosy. Czyżby ktoś był w pomieszczeniu, podczas gdy ona spała? Dziwne. Po kilkunastu sekundach, w czasie których próbowała zrozumieć, o czym rozmawiają znajdujące się w pobliżu osoby, otwarła w końcu oczy i usiadła. Pierwsze, co zobaczyła, to błękitne ściany. Zaraz jednak skupiła się na siedzącym obok łóżka Makoto, który rozmawiał z Vanillą, Chocolate i Mint. Spojrzała na siebie i dostrzegła, że ma na sobie szpitalną piżamę i faktycznie leży w łóżku.

– Co ja tu robię? – zapytała niepewnie, próbując odtworzyć w myślach ostatnie wspomnienie.

– Ichigo!

Zanim zdążyła choćby mrugnąć, Vanilla rzuciła się na nią, przytulając się do jej policzka i płacząc.

– Ichigo! Przepraszam, byłam samolubna. Nie chciałam cię zaniedbać! – szlochała. – Jestem straszna. Nie zasługuję na miano twojej przyjaciółki…

Amano potrząsnęła lekko głową i podniosła ją delikatnie, przybliżając do swojej twarzy.

– Vanilla, o czym ty mówisz? Nic nie zrobiłaś! – Podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na ciągle milczącego Makoto. – Co ja tu w ogóle robię?

– Zemdlałaś.

– Ja… Co takiego? – wyjąkała niepewnie.

Pamiętała jak Kashino przyniósł do kuchni napoczęty Uśmiech Anioła, mówiąc jej, że go przesłodziła i jest niedobry. Była w stanie przypomnieć sobie jak oszołomiona usiadła na krześle. Pamiętała swoje łzy i rozpacz, że wszystkich zawiodła. Potem chyba Kashino zaproponował, że zrobi nowy Uśmiech Anioła, a ona ma się doprowadzić do porządku. Zerwała się z krzesła, chcąc zrobić go sama i… Nie pamiętała, co było dalej. Czyżby to właśnie wtedy straciła przytomność? Tylko dlaczego?

– Bo nic wcześniej nie zjadłaś – wyjaśnił ponuro Kashino i Amano uświadomiła sobie, że ostatnie pytanie zadała na głos. – Może nam od razu wyjaśnisz, dlaczego tak mało ostatnio jadłaś?

Zaczerwieniła się i opuściła głowę, patrząc się w kołdrę.

– Jadłam normalnie – wymamrotała cicho, chcąc zakończyć ten temat.

Wyglądało jednak na to, że pozostali nie mają zamiaru tak tego zostawić, bo już chwilę później usłyszała ironiczny głos Kashino:

– Oczywiście, jadłaś normalnie – zakpił. – A fakt, że od kilku dni nie zjadłaś ani jednego ciasta, ani deseru to tylko zbieg okoliczności?

– Nie miałam ochoty – mruknęła bez przekonania, na co Kashino tylko się zaśmiał ponuro.

Z opuszczoną głową, miała doskonały widok na jego dłonie, w tej chwili zaciśnięte mocno w pięści. Wyglądało na to, że martwił się o nią. Zresztą, nie tylko on. Kątem oka widziała zmartwione miny Vanilli, Chocolate i Mint. Po raz kolejny swoim zachowaniem narobiła innym zmartwień i problemów. Zamierzała właśnie przeprosić, gdy odezwała się Mint:

– To przez rozmowę tych dziewczyn, prawda?

– Co takiego? – zapytała zaskoczona, patrząc na Mint ze zdziwieniem. – O jakich dziewczynach mówisz?

– O tych, które kłóciły się o jedzenie słodyczy – wyjaśniła Mint i, widząc, że Ichigo zrozumiała o co jej chodzi, mówiła dalej – Wyrażały się okropnie o osobach, które jedzą słodycze. I mówiły, że są szczupłe, bo ich nie jedzą. To przez to?

– Skąd wiesz, co one… – zaczęła Amano, ale szybko urwała, zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie się zdradziła. Przełknęła ślinę i z mało przekonującym uśmiechem, zaprzeczyła – Oczywiście, że nie o to chodzi! Przecież bym się czymś takim nie przejęła. Po prostu nie miałam ostatnio ochoty na…

– Nie kłam! – zawołał nagle Kashino, uderzając pięścią w łóżko.

Wzdrygnęła się i spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Widziała jak zaciskał zęby, rzucając jej gniewne spojrzenia. Nie chciała go zdenerwować, nigdy też nie myślała, że będzie go okłamywać. A przecież właśnie zamierzała to zrobić. Spuściła głowę i podciągnęła kolana do piersi. Chyba faktycznie przesadziła z tym wszystkim. Sama nie wiedziała, co w nią wstąpiło.

– Ichigo? To prawda? – spytała cicho Vanilla. – To, co powiedziała Mint? To o tych wyśmiewających się dziewczynach? Tym się tak przejęłaś? – Jej głos był coraz wyższy, aż w końcu znowu wybuchnęła płaczem. – Przepraszam! – wychlipała. – Nie wiedziałam…

Ichigo westchnęła i objęła delikatnie przyjaciółkę, przytulając ją do siebie.

–To nie twoja wina – przyznała cicho.

* * *

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Ichigo przejęła się czyimś zdaniem na temat słodyczy? Ona? Przecież próbowali pohamować jej apetyt na słodycze odkąd tylko ją poznali! Tyle razy wszyscy jej wypominali, że za dużo je, że nie był w stanie tego zliczyć. Pamiętał też niewybredne komentarze Koshiro, która nie jeden raz wyśmiewała ją z tego powodu. Żadna z tych sytuacji nie była jednak w stanie wpłynąć na to, by Ichigo przestała jeść słodycze. Dziewczyna tylko wzruszała ramionami, powtarzając, że za bardzo kocha słodycze, by je ograniczać. Co się więc zmieniło, że teraz postanowiła przejść na dietę? Nie rozumiał tego. Nie potrafił też znieść myśli, że dziewczyna chciała kolejny raz ich okłamać. A chciała to zrobić, widział to po tym jak unikała ich wzroku. Gniew i troska wzrastały w nim, przytłaczając go coraz bardziej. Nie tego się spodziewał po tym wyjeździe. Sądził, że z dala od Koshiro i Johnny'ego będą mieli w końcu trochę spokoju. Tymczasem wszystko znowu się skomplikowało.

* * *

Nie chciała tłumaczyć się ze swoich decyzji. Wiedziała, że to co zrobiła było głupie. Ograniczenie wszystkich posiłków to nie to samo, co ograniczenie słodyczy, była tego świadoma. A jednak nigdy nie była dobra w tym całym delektowaniu się małymi porcjami. Jak już zaczynała jeść słodycze, jadła ich dużo. To było jak nałóg i wiedziała, że nie zdoła jeść mniej, jeżeli już zacznie. Jedynym wyjściem wydawało jej się więc nie jedzenie wcale. Przetarła oczy, zastanawiając się nad tym, co miała powiedzieć przyjaciołom. Nie mogła im przecież wyznać, że była zazdrosna o te wszystkie smukłe dziewczyny albo, że bała się, że Kashino ją zostawi dla którejś z nich. Londyn był pełen dbających o sylwetkę modelek, aktorek i artystek. Niemal każda z nich stosowała dietę i robiła wszystko, by utrzymać swoją wagę. Nic dziwnego, że Ichigo czuła się wśród nich nieco nieswojo. Nawet jeśli jakieś dziewczyny w Akademii były na diecie, to i tak robiły i jadły słodycze, po prostu zawierały w nich mniej cukru.

Zamrugała gwałtownie i usiadła prosto. Być może znalazła sposób na to, by ich kawiarnia odniosła sukces. Musi jeszcze tylko porozmawiać o wszystkim z pozostałymi, ale to już na miejscu, gdy będzie z nimi Lemon-chan.

– Wracajmy do kawiarni! – zawołała, szybko schodząc z łóżka. – Mam pomysł! – Zanim zdążyli o coś zapytać, wypchnęła ich z pokoju, by się przebrać.

Być może jej głupia wpadka do czegoś im się przysłuży. Uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl. Tym bardziej, że jakimś cudem udało jej się uniknąć wnikliwych pytań o to, dlaczego zachowała się w ten sposób. Choć czuła, że pytania i tak w końcu nadejdą.

* * *

Makato nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim sądzić. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że Ichigo tak szybko doszła do siebie i zaczęła się zachowywać jak ona, z drugiej jednak uważał, że to trochę dziwne, że tak szybko zmienił jej się nastrój. Z niepokojem więc obserwował jak biegała po spiżarni, co chwilę coś zapisując w swoim notesie. Wydawała się skupiona i zdeterminowana, ale uśmiechała się i Kashino widząc to, czuł jak powoli ustępuje z niego całe napięcie.

Zerknął na zegar i zajął się zaparzaniem herbaty. Kawiarnia miała zostać zamknięta za kilka minut, więc będą mogli w końcu porozmawiać i napić się jej w spokoju. Całe szczęście, że Lemon poradziła sobie sama w kawiarni przez ten czas jak ich nie było. Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na jej zamknięcie nawet na kilka godzin.

– Siadajcie! – rzuciła Amano, gdy byli już wszyscy w kuchni i na stoliku przed nimi stały herbaty i talerz z kanapkami.

Zajęli pospiesznie miejsca, obrzucając się nawzajem pytającymi spojrzeniami. Nikt nie wiedział, o co jej chodziło. Nie żeby to stanowiło jakąś nowość, zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do jej nieprzewidywalności. Upił trochę herbaty, obserwując ją przez stół. Patrzyła na nich błyszczącymi od entuzjazmu oczami i niecierpliwie postukiwała ołówkiem w notatnik.

– O co chodzi, Ichigo-senpei? – nie wytrzymała Lemon. – Czy dobrze się już czujesz?

Widział niewielki grymas, który przeszedł przez jej twarz na wspomnienie o jej omdleniu, zaraz jednak jej twarz znów się wypogodziła. Obserwował uważnie jak bierze głęboki oddech i wypuszcza go powoli, zupełnie jakby się zastanawiała, co ma im powiedzieć.

– Mam pomysł na specjalny zestaw deserów – przyznała w końcu z błyskiem w oku, który zaraz zgasł, gdy dodała cicho. – Ale najpierw chciałam przeprosić. – Wzięła drżący oddech i Kashino mógł przysiąc, że starała się odegnać łzy. – Nie chciałam przysporzyć wam problemów. Przez moje zachowanie mogłam wszystko zniszczyć – wyszeptała.

– Ichigo-senpei! – zawołała Lemon, ściskając ją. – Nie zrobiłaś przecież tego specjalnie. Poza tym nic się nie stało, prawda?

– Po prostu o siebie dbaj – burknął zmieszany, nie patrząc na nią.

Nie mógł jej obwiniać, nie obwiniając przy okazji siebie. Widział przecież, że coś było nie tak, ale nie zareagował. Powinien wcześniej z nią porozmawiać albo chociaż dać jej znać, że zauważył, ze dziwnie się zachowuje. Jako partnerzy powinni się nawzajem wspierać, a on zamiast tego zostawił ją z tym samą. Zresztą, był przecież jej chłopakiem! Jako o nim świadczyło to, że o nią nie dbał? Skrzywił się, zaciskając mocniej usta i obiecując sobie, że takie coś więcej się nie powtórzy.

* * *

– Zmieńcie te miny! – zawołała w końcu, niemal podskakując na krześle. – Teraz coś pozytywnego! Zauważyłam, że niemal połowa naszych klientek nie je naszych deserów i ciast, tylko pije kawę, herbatę, ewentualnie jakiś sok. Łącząc to z podsłuchaną rozmową. – Zerknęła znacząco na Mint. – doszłam do wniosku, że przychodzi tu całkiem spora ilość osób, które są na diecie! – Spojrzała na nich triumfalnie.

– I to są te dobre wieści? – zdziwił się Kashino. – Co widzisz dobrego w tym, że ktoś nie je naszych słodyczy? – Spojrzał na nią jakby postradała zmysły.

– W tym nic – zgodziła się z nim i uniosła do znacząco palec. – Ale pomyśl co będzie jeśli przygotujemy dietetyczne desery i ciasta!

Widziała na ich twarzach zaskoczenie. Nie spodziewali się czegoś takiego. Cały czas skupiali się na stworzeniu jak najlepszego deseru, ale tak naprawdę nie patrzyli na to, kto miałby go jeść. A przecież już w Nowym Jorku zrozumieli, że to było najważniejsze. Teraz musieli tylko wymyślić jak najlepsze desery, które będą jednocześnie dobre i pozbawione pustych kalorii.

– Myślałam o zrobieniu deserów z jogurtu i na przykład sorbetu kawowego – przyznała, pokazując im jeden z rysunków. – Możemy też zrobić coś z owocami, pod warunkiem, że nie dodamy cukru. – Przewróciła kilka kartek, wskazując kolejne pomysły.

W końcu podniosła głowę i spojrzała na każdego z nich po kolei.

– I co o tym myślicie? – zapytała, nie mogąc już wytrzymać.

– Gorzka czekolada będzie idealna! – przyznała Chocolat z dumą. – Jest zdrowa i nie zawiera dużo cukru, do tego zawiera wiele przeciwutleniaczy!

– Wanilia też będzie dobra! Wystarczy odrobina i już będzie wspaniały aromat – szybko wtrąciła Vanilla, patrząc z ukosa na Chocolat.

Ichigo uśmiechnęła się, notując ich pomysły, a tych z każdą chwilą było coraz więcej. Sorbety, owoce, jogurt, gorzka czekolada, wanilia, mięta, ciasto marchewkowe, ciasteczka owsiane, dietetyczna wersja mille crepes i popularnych ciasteczek kokosowych. Wyglądało na to, że mieli pełne ręce roboty.

* * *

Wieść o dietetycznych deserach szybko obiegła Londyn i już trzy dni później mieli komplet i sporą kolejkę po ciasta na wynos. Rozejrzała się po sali i uśmiechnęła szeroko. W tej chwili przy ani jednym stoliku nie było nikogo, kto piłby tylko kawę. Każdy zamówił jakieś ciastko lub deser. Wszyscy też wydawali się jej jacyś tacy szczęśliwsi. I wcale im się nie dziwiła. Tydzień, który spędziła bez słodyczy był jednym z najgorszych w jej życiu. Była smutna, osowiała i nie miała ochoty nawet wstać z łóżka, nie wspominając o robieniu innych rzeczy. A ci ludzie żyli tak na co dzień! Nie potrafiła sobie tego wyobrazić. Tym bardziej też się cieszyła, że mogli podarować im choć tę małą przyjemność w postaci czegoś słodkiego. W końcu, czy było coś, co poprawiało humor bardziej niż słodycze? Jeśli istniało, to ona nie wiedziała czym było. Chociaż… Przypomniała sobie wczorajszy wieczór.

_Wszyscy byli padnięci i zgodzili się, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie wcześniejsze pójście spać. Wiedziała jednak, że i tak nie zaśnie, więc gdy wszyscy zaszyli się w swoich pokojach, zeszła na dół do kuchni i zdecydowała się zrobić mus z gorzkiej czekolady. Oddzieliła białka od żółtek, precyzyjnie ubijając białka aż miały formę sztywnej piany. Ostrożnie podgrzała czekoladę, uważając na to, by nie dostało się do niej zbyt wiele pary. Zaraz też ją ostudziła, aż ta stała się letnia. Mieszając czekoladę dodawała po kolei żółtka, aż masa przybrała jednolity kolor._

– Teraz piana – mruknęła cicho, ostrożnie przekładając ubite białka do czekoladowej masy. – I ostrożnie wymieszać.

Masa była gładka i w zasadzie nadawała się już do przełożenia do pucharków. Ichigo czuła jednak, że czegoś jej brakuje. Coś musiała dodać, by zmienić ten klasyczny smak w coś więcej. Zawahała się na chwilę, ale zaraz sięgnęła po jeden z pojemniczków i ostrożnie wysypała do masy trochę jego zawartości.

– Teraz już tylko przelać.

– Co tam dosypałaś?

Podskoczyła zaskoczona i szybko obróciła się w stronę drzwi.

– Makato – zdziwiła się, widząc go opartego o framugę. – Co ty tu robisz?

– Chyba nie myślisz, że spuszczę cię tak szybko z oka, po tym jak wylądowałaś w szpitalu? – spytał, unosząc brwi.

Zarumieniła się zmieszana, odwracając wzrok.

– Nic mi już nie jest – mruknęła, speszona. – Nie musisz się o mnie martwić.

– Nie muszę – przyznał.

Ichigo szybko na niego spojrzała, słysząc jak się z nią zgadza. Zaraz też napotkała jego ironiczny uśmieszek.

– Nie muszę się o ciebie martwić – powtórzył, podchodząc do niej, na co wstrzymała oddech. – Ale wiesz, ktoś musi to robić, a wolałbym żebym to był ja. – Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i zdała sobie nagle sprawę, że był poważny w tym, co mówił.

Zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej, ale tym razem nie odwróciła wzroku. Cieszyła się, że przyszedł, że nadal była dla niego ważna. Może i nie wyglądała jak modelka, ale coś musiało w niej być, skoro Makato uważał, że warto z nią być. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i odwróciła na chwilę od niego. Ostrożnie nabrała trochę musu na łyżeczkę i podała mu, by spróbował. Widziała moment, gdy rozpoznał smak.

– Czarny pieprz* – zauważył z błyskiem w oku.

Uśmiechnęła się promiennie i przytuliła do niego.

– Lubię czarny pieprz – szepnęła, przypominając sobie jak robiła swoje pierwsze walentynkowe czekoladki.

_**KONIEC**_

[i]* w jednym z odcinków Ichigo konkuruje z Koshiro w przygotowaniu najlepszych walentynkowych czekoladek. Ichigo przygotowuje wtedy trzy rodzaje czekoladek. Każdy z nich kojarzy jej się z jednym z przyjaciół: różana herbata z Hanabusą, czarny cukier z Andou i, co najważniejsze, czarny pieprz z Kashino


End file.
